


LET'S START ALL OVER AGAIN

by Cherry_Petals41



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adults, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Married Life, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Petals41/pseuds/Cherry_Petals41
Summary: MODERN AU GRUVIA FANFICTIONAfter 10 years, Juvia meets Gray and her friends for the first time in Lyon and Meredy's wedding unbeknownst to her that Gray and Jellal are Lyon and Meredy's cousin respectively.Juvia and Gray's relationship goes way back to their highschool where they were lovers but broke up some time before the graduation ceremony.Juvia decided to move to Hargeon where she can pursue her college course and move on with her life where she successfully avoided her previous friends for the next ten years.Let's find out how much they could have changed over the years. Has Juvia really moved on or still harbours those feelings for Gray?How will they present life change once their paths cross again?Will Gray and Juvia achieve the much deserved happiness for their lost 10 years or will go back to being the parallel lines?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Meredy/Lyon Vastia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER I :- WEDDING

JUVIA'S POV

"Wow Meredy-chan, you look so beautiful. Juvia is sure Lyon-san will once again fall head over heels for you." 

I beamed with happiness after seeing my best friend in the white wedding gown which made her look like an angel. I hugged her and patted her back.

"Thank you Juvia-chan. If it wasn't for your recommendation for this make-up and hairstylist at the last moment, God knows what would have happened to me."

" Aw Meredy-chan, you are beautiful even without these makeup.   
These are just extra touch ups which makes you look ravishing for tonight's occasion.   
Now are you ready to go? The car has arrived.   
But before that 'Congratulations Meredy-chan'. Juvia's really happy for both of you."

I broke the hug and smiled at her which she reciprocated back.

Then I helped her by collecting the back side of her long gown so that she doesn't trip.

Once we sat inside the car which Lyon-san had sent for picking us. Then we began to discuss about the wedding destination as Lyon-san has kept this piece of information under the dark for a long time so that he could surprise his fiancee.

"Meredy-chan, has your cousin and his family arrived? Why don't you call them and verify? Juvia is worried as the ceremony would begin in an hour." 

I looked at her for an answer with a worried look as I didn't want any delay in her wedding due to small things. 

Meredy-chan caught hold of my hand and squeezed,   
"Juvia-chan, stop worrying. You always do this and stress yourself out for my sake.   
I called them and you know what your worries are baseless because he, his wife and their daughter have arrived already this morning along with some of their friends.   
Now they are with Lyon and also helping him out. And you know what my cousin and Lyon's cousin are friends.  
Finally you are going to meet all of them for real. This time you can't escape."

I smiled and sighed in relief as if I have held my breath for a long time,  
"Juvia just doesn't want to be an intruder when you or Lyon-san visit your cousins which happens once in awhile.   
That's why, she never came with you both.  
Moreover, Juvia remained ignorant and never got a chance to know about them personally.  
But Juvia guesses this time no escape. Surely she will meet both of them."

But the smile on Meredy-chan's face turned into a sad frown and she began to zone out.

I don't know what made her suddenly change her good mood but it's my duty to keep her happy.

So in order to bring back that cute smile on her pretty face, I made funny faces and tickled her a bit. 

As expected she cracked into fit of laughter and finally back to her real bubbly self.

Once the car stopped at the "Happy Times Beach Resort", we were spellbound for two things. 

Firstly, this resort was one of the expensive beach resorts in Hargeon and secondly, from the current location, it looks a beach side wedding theme which Meredy-chan always dreamt of.

"I can't believe he booked this resort for our wedding. I'm really awestruck. Lyon, I can't wait to see you now." 

Meredy-chan covered her mouth with palms and began to shed happy tears as he correctly guessed her choice of wedding theme and made it reality even if they were financially behind.

I wiped the tears from her face so that the makeup didn't get ruined. 

Truly Lyon-San's such a gentleman and lovely person always makes sure Meredy-chan's happy. 

I'm really happy for them and wish they stay like this forever.

"Now...now, don't cry. Juvia doesn't want to see this cry baby face. Meredy-chan can always thank Lyon-san in many ways.   
Now enough of water works soon-to-be Mrs.Vastia. Come let's get inside."

I winked at her which made Meredy-chan blush.

As we reached the entrance gate, there we were greeted by Meredy-chan's and Lyon-san's other friends from college days and workplace.

Suddenly a tall, slender and beautiful lady stopped us, "Meredy, finally have you arrived. Your groom was getting cold feets." She laughed which made her look splendid.

Meredy-chan sensed that I need an introduction of this person who stood in front of us, 

"Juvia-chan, she's Ultear. Lyon's cousin and my team leader at work. And Ultear, this is Juvia-chan, my best friend."

Ultear-san extended her hand forward for a shake which I reciprocated back with a tiny blush on my cheeks, "Hello Ultear-San, nice meeting you. Thank you for taking care of Meredy-chan."

"Hello Juvia, I do feel the same and it's my duty to take care of my dear staff and soon-to-be sister-in-law." 

Ultear smirked which didn't go unnoticed by me but chose to shrugged it off.

'Why does she look so familiar? Have I seen her anywhere before? Even her name sounds familiar.' I wondered until Meredy shook my shoulders gently.

"Juvia, I'm taking Meredy with me for a bit more touch up while you go to the kitchen and check if the buffet items are ready, if it's not a bother for you." 

Ultear ordered me which I took in a positive note and agreed to help.

"No problem, Juvia will look into it and come back."

"Of course, you must come back and get a bit freshened up before the ceremony begins as you are my maid of honour." 

Meredy-chan smiled and parted ways along with Ultear.

After checking out the buffet arrangements with the head chef, I made my way towards the room which was assigned for the bride.

But on the way, I met Lyon-san who looked handsome and happy groom.

"Oh Juvia-chan, you look so pretty. When did you arrive? Where's my bride? I'm desperate to see her now." Lyon-san said with a tiny blush on his fair cheeks.

I chuckled at his cute antics and thanked him for the compliment and also informed him that she was now currently with Ultear.

Lyon-san began to fidget when I asked him the next question, "Is Ultear-san your only cousin or someone else also? Because she appears quite familiar to Juvia."

Lyon-san waved his hand in front of me in a fidgety manner which I didn't get why this sudden change in mood which made me regret. 

Before I could apologise to him suddenly a voice interrupted us.

"Lyon, come on. The ceremony is about to start in 10 minutes. So...." 

The voice stopped as soon as we turned around to take a look at the person.

As I turned around my eyes widened due to shock on seeing this person for the first time in these ten years.

Even his eyes were widened and his sentence was stopped in mid clearly showing the surprised expression in seeing me.

"Juvia….Is that you?"

Lyon-san spoke my shoulder which helped me regain my composure. I don't know how Lyon-san knows him. 

I feel betrayed for some reasons and totally avoided looking at Lyon-san's face.

"Yes… it's nice meeting you, Jellal-san. How have you been? Is everyone here with you?" I tried to sound less desperate.

Jellal-san looked at me with a sad smile and nodded in agreement.

"Juvia-chan, he's Meredy-chan's cousin." As Lyon-san disclosed the truth my felt a stinging feeling in my chest.

"Oh Juvia sees!! Fine, Juvia will go upto Meredy-chan as the ceremony is about to begin in few minutes." 

I tried to control this hurt feeling so that I do this wedding by hurting my best friend's feelings.

I decided to push this matter for later times and focus on what ahead of us right now.

"Juvia, everyone at Meredy's room. Go meet them. I'm sure girls will be quite happy in seeing you just like me." Jellal-san patted my shoulders. 

I smiled at him before leaving the guys alone and made way to the room.

LYON'S POV

Juvia-chan didn't even look at me which made me worry as I and Meredy-chan knew what happened to her before she left Magnolia and why she avoided meeting her friends at any cost.

"She's still not ready to come to terms with her past." Jellal said and patted my shoulder indicating that everything will be alright.


	2. AFTER A LONG TIME

JUVIA'S POV

With a heavy throbbing heart, I made my way towards the bride's room, even though I was still not ready to meet my school friends.

Ever since I left Magnolia with bad memories, I tried to avoid my friends in the fear that they would remind me of things which I wanted to forget and move on.

The first year in Hargeon was the cruelest year of my life. As it brought me back to square one with no one to love, support and care.

These aspects were something I never enjoyed in my life ever since my birth as I'm an orphan and because of this I was treated as an anti-social and outcast at schools which made my life difficult to even make one good friend except for one.

For 16 years of my life, I believed that no one in this world will ever love me and will remain unloved.

But once I moved to Magnolia from Oak town, that's when I really knew my life was going to get better.

Those 3 years of highschool changed my perspective about life and gave me hope everything will turn out alright.

All thanks to that one individual whom I thought is the sunshine of my gloomy life. 

Gray Fullbuster 

It's because of him, I made friends and led a life like a normal person for those 3 sweet years. 

Thanks to him I got to experience a few good moments in my sorrow life.

Until even he decided to cut down his act and abandon me for good just because I was way too clingy for him.

What a lame reason to break someone's heart. Didn't he know that I was clingy? How can he fail to see my love and affection for him? Really doesn't a girl like me deserve a happy ending?

Two years after moving to Hargeon, I made friends for the first time with Lyon-san who was smitten over my beauty and personality at the very first sight just like how I was head over heels for him on the very first sight.

But Lyon-san eventually stopped those antics once he knew I was not interested and became my best friend from then.

It was me who introduced Meredy-chan to Lyon-san. I was the matchstick that ignited the flames of love between them six years before. 

Meredy-chan was my roommate during my final year and first ever girl who willingly made friendship with me in Hargeon apart from the girls back there in Magnolia.

From then on, slowly our friendship grew which helped me move on. I tried to be less gloomy and a bit cheerful.

As these two were the ones who relieved me from that daunting depression.

Since then, I have been grateful to them and swore that I would do anything in my means just to see them happy.

I used to receive calls from my previous school friends every once in a while especially from my boy bestie, Gajeel-kun, whom I considered as a family.

I know what I did to them was unfair. I shouldn't have hurt them just because they were his friends also. 

But my friends were really forgiving and never stopped worrying about me. Gajeel-kun also visited me to make sure I was safe and alright.

Due to my stubbornness, I never met him or others and kept them out of my zones just to escape from those awful memories.

I thoroughly cut down their contacts by changing my number ever since I received invitations for Jellal and Erza's wedding.

Even though I didn't attend their wedding, I was really happy for the couple as they deserved this happiness in their life.

(Back to present)

It must have been 10 minutes since I stood in front of the fountain thinking about the events of the past.

I clasped both of my palms on my face and decided to quit running from reality.

'Why should I ignore them? What did they do? Let's start afresh from here.' I encouraged myself.

But for strange reasons, I feel quite relieved now and thought excitedly about my friends whom I'm going to meet after a long time.

Finally, I knocked on the bride's room and it was opened by Erza Scarlet ...Fernandez.

Erza's eyes widened due to surprise and without any hesitation she showered her love and wholeheartedly hugged me before few droplets fell from her eyes, 

"How are you Juvia? Where have you been all these years? How can you forget us?"

I felt guilty as soon as she asked me the obvious question which made me tear up seeing her genuine care, "Juvia's good. How are Erza-San? Juvia was just busy with work." I lied to her.

Soon her eyes fell on two other ladies who stood still with wide eyes filled with tears as they couldn't believe it was really me who was standing before them.

Both of them rushed towards us and joined the hug with tears flowing down their eyes.

"Where have you been Juvia?" Lucy Heartfilia, my blonde best friend asked.

"Why didn't you call us for these many years? Why did you ignore us Juvia?" The petite blue haired, Levy McGarden asked me without breaking the hug.

I just still and remained silent as guilt was weighing on my shoulders. 

This made me realize how I have committed a sin by zoning them out of my life just because of that one person.

"Juvia is sorry for hurting you all. It's just Juvia lost all the previous contacts due to error and she was busy to even come and visit you all. Sorry about that." 

I finally sprouted out a convincing excuse which will look reasonable.

All three broke the hug and looked at me as they looked past my lies and casted a 'please-we-know-the-reason' expression which made me sheepishly laugh.

Once the hype of somewhat reunion settled down we decided to discuss all those main reasons after the ceremony as Ultear reminded us.

We got freshened up and put on some subtle makeup. Our attention drifted towards Meredy-chan as she was feeling anxious, of course, not because of marriage but because of me.

Even though I'm disappointed and felt betrayed by my best friend for hiding such an important piece of information.

But now was not the time to confront those issues and make her feel guilty on her special day. 

How can I ruin that kind of happiness just because she hid a few things from me?

I decided whatever happens from here on even if I do get to meet him. 

I must make sure to tell him through my actions as I'm still not that same love sick teenager anymore but a mature adult.

Soon Jellal-san came by to inform that ceremony was about to start even though it's 10-15 minutes behind schedule.

Meredy-chan took Jellal-san's hand as he led the way out of the room. 

Once we along with Meredy-chan entered the hall with a sea facing view.

We were mesmerized to see the decorations in the room as it was filled with pink, silver and white ribbons, balloons and flowers. 

The arch in the altar had flower based decorations. Lyon-san has really planned out perfectly for their wedding.

As the background music began to play, Jellal-san and Meredy-chan linked their arms as Jellal-san was the one who was giving her away to Lyon-San who stood there on the altar along with the priest and a raven haired man whose face was not clear from where i stood.

Two cute kids were the flower girl and page boy, they look so adorable.

We followed another path where the sitting arrangements were made. Soon my eyes made contact with my male bestie.

As expected both of our eyes widened but smiled happily. I mouthed that I would talk to him later for which he agreed.

After making sure Lucy-San and others were seated. It was time for me to assist Meredy-chan as her maid of honor.

But that's when things doomed upon me, when I turned to move towards the altar.

My blue orbs met the dark blue eyes of my past and now the so called best man, who was equally shocked as me. 

Tears threatened to flow down my cheeks but soon Lucy-San noticed that and took her tissue to wipe those tears.

"Juvia, we are in the middle of the ceremony. Please get a grip of yourself." 

Lucy-San whispered in her ears and gently pushed me forward so that I could go upon the stage. 

She was right. I needed a grip on myself and reminded myself of the promise which I made a few minutes back.

Neither of us spoke to each other verbally but our eyes were fixed on us. 

He looked the same as I saw him a decade back but with maturity pouring out from every corner both physically and hope mentally and emotionally as well.

AFTER AN HOUR

When the reception began, slowly the guests began to give away their blessings and gifts to the newly married couple and took pictures with them while I sat next to him and waited for my turn to give a speech.

GRAY'S POV

As I silently sat next to Juvia, memories which we experienced together slowly resurfaced in my mind.

Even after these many years, she didn't change much in appearance but gave out an elegant lady's aura.

There remained an awkward silence between us which greatly owed to the way things ended between us.

When it was Juvia's turn, she just gave a small speech which I felt odd as she is someone who adores her friends especially ones who understands her.

So I thought she would give a long, meaningful and most importantly, heartfelt speech where she will talk about how she and the Vastia couple have been there for one another.

But she stopped abruptly with tears flowing down her eyes and apologised to the couples and everyone else before she left the stage and the place.

"We should have informed her about this. Look now what we have done, she was so looking forward to staying and enjoying it till the very end. We ruined it."

Meredy Vastia began to cry seeing her friend being hurt like this. Lyon consoled her so did Jellal and Ultear but she just couldn't stop.

"It's my fault. I'm such a bad friend to hurt my dear best friend who has done so much for me. She has left this place with a heavy heart. Now Juvia thinks even we have betrayed her." 

Meredy whined thinking about the hurtful look on Juvia's face which displayed before leaving this place.

"Meredy, please calm down. Everyone's looking at us. Please dear." Lyon tried his best to convince his new wife but failed.

"Meredy-San, please it's all because of me that she's like this. I shouldn't have come at all. I thought she must have moved on but..."

Before I could finish my reasons, Meredy snapped at me. 

"Yeah it's all because of you Mr. Cold hearted Gray Fullbuster. It's all because of you that she's like this. It's all because of you. Why the hell did you come anyways?"

Meredy cried covering her face. Ultear advised Lyon to take her to the room to console her which he obliged.

Once the couple moved, the entire crowd who were watching Meredy snapped at me.

"What the hell happened Gray? What did raindrop say to you?" Gajeel questioned me. 

"I didn't do anything. In fact, we didn't even talk nor exchanged any greetings. When I thought of breaking the deafening silence, she went to give her speech. Then everyone knows what happened after that." 

I told them my reasons.

That's when something crossed Natsu's mind and he blurted it out, "Don't tell me she saw your engagement ring?"

Soon everyone's attention was on my left palm and looking by the things that happened this might be the case. 

"Yes, that might be the case. Looks like she hasn't moved on even after these many years unlike you." 

Erza glared at me with exasperation laced her voice.

"Oh please, stop!! Don't act as if you don't know anything. Just mind your work. I'm out of here. Ultear, convey my apologies to Lyon and Meredy for ruining their wedding." 

I snapped at Erza not caring about her threatening glare and left that place not bothering about what others would think.


	3. STILL WITHIN MY HEART

NEXT MORNING 

JUVIA'S POV

I got up around 8 am, a bit later than usual. I feel guilty for what I had done yesterday at the function.

It not only showed me as a weak spirited woman who was not able to let go of her past. 

But I also earned myself a tag, 'bad, selfish friend' for ruining my best friends' special occasion for my unreasonable outbursts.

I know that an apology won't suffice the feeling of hurt which I had inflicted on them. 

This could lead to broken relationships between once and for all.

After my morning routine, I got ready for my work which happens to be in a cafe.

It was already running late so I decided to skip breakfast. 

Once I reached the 'Momo's Cafe', I was greeted by the owner, Sheryln Oliver, a pretty middle aged blonde woman who is a very nice caring and selfless person.

I have been working in this cafe since I finished my undergraduate degree. 

Luckily, I had good cooking and baking skills which earned me this job here.

Even though I have completed a degree in marine biology, the job opportunities related to my subjects were very limited, especially in Hargeon.

So when I was deciding my profession, I chose to work as a cook or baker as this was a hobby which made me relax whenever I was stressed out.

So why not we do a job of our hearts content instead of focusing on jobs just to fill our pockets?

"Juvia's sorry, Sheryln-San. She woke up a bit late. Sorry, Juvia won't repeat it again." 

I apologised to her for which she smiled and shrugged it off.

"Aren't you supposed to be on leave for the next two days, Juvia? How was your friends' wedding?" 

She asked casually as she prepared the batter for the next batch of breads.

That's when I realized that I had asked for two days leave after Meredy-chan's wedding to relax a bit.

I facepalmed and told her, " Juvia forgot about it completely. It's okay, now she's here let her continue with the work."

I smiled and went to change into my uniform. I assured Sheryln-san that I was alright and happy to work.

Throughout the day, the flow of customers were favourable for us. 

My shift ends around 7 pm in the evening which was kinda okay, as I live alone and it's not that someone's waiting for me at home.

Even if my shift ends at 12 at night, it's okay with me. But my boss lady doesn't allow it as she's concerned about my safety.

After making sure, everything on my menu was prepared for serving afterwards, I called it a day.

Throughout the day, I was feeling nice and forgot about yesterday's event. 

Suddenly my mobile vibrated. It was a call from Meredy-chan.

I hesitated to attend the call as I still held the feeling of guilt but chose to push that thought away for a moment.

"Hello Meredy-chan, Juvia's extremely sorry......"

"Juvia-chan, Are you coming back from work?" Meredy-chan asked me.

"Yes, Juvia's on the way. She will be in half an hour." I was informed. 

Is something wrong with Meredy-chan? Did she fight with Lyon-san over my issues?

"Okay, I'm waiting for you in front of your apartment. Bye..." She told me before I could inquire.

Now I had bad feelings about this, if what I thought was the case, it will increase my guilt even more.

I took a cab back home and within ten minutes, I reached my place.

When I entered the 2nd floor, I saw both Meredy-chan and Lyon-san standing but in opposite directions and from the looks on their face.

Meredy-chan was angry while Lyon-san looked defeated.

"Meredy-chan" I called her out. 

As soon as she saw me without any hesitation, she closed the gap between us and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia-chan. Please don't think I have betrayed you. Please hear out my reasons before you start hating me. I'm sorry, Juvia-chan." She began to cry.

Hearing her words, even I began to tear up,

"Meredy-chan, Juvia is the one who should apologise for ruining your special occasion yesterday.   
Juvia was not strong enough to face him and she broke down.   
Juvia didn't expect to see them and him especially. Sorry Meredy-chan...and Sorry Lyon-san."

I looked up at Lyon-san who smiled and said it was his fault anyways.

Then, after we went inside, my intuition was right. Meredy-chan had fought with Lyon-san over this issue as soon as they reached their house and has not been talking since then.

"Meredy-chan, look here. Yes, Juvia did feel betrayed and hurt when she came to know about your relationships with my friends and how both of you had hid this from me for years.  
But soon, Juvia forgot about this when she met her friends and how they forgave for the stupid things Juvia had done.   
This made Juvia realise that they never stopped thinking about her. While all Juvia did was just break their heart and hurt them by staying from them for years."

I told my reasons which made both of them feel hurt.

"But how can Juvia ever hold on to her anger on you both who helped her recover from those depression and made her life colorful once again.  
Juvia can never think bad of Meredy-chan and Lyon-san because she loves you both dearly. It's because of you both she is happy and smiling again.  
Juvia is the one who should be apologising. Please Meredy-chan, Lyon-san, please forgive Juvia. Hope we can continue being friends."

I bowed down and began to cry as guilt took over my system. Meredy-chan again hugged and consoled me.

"Silly, here I was thinking, we have hurt your feelings. But you thought we were hurt. Yes, we were hurt as our dear friend was hurt.   
Silly, don't ever think of breaking this friendship. We are bound for our whole life together."

Meredy-chan said as she patted my back. Her words brought a smile and relief over me.

Suddenly we felt a pair of arms wrapping us and it was none other than Lyon-san.

"Yes, we are friends forever. Now everything is back to normal. I guess, isn't it wifey?" He asked Meredy-chan.

She blushed and nodded in agreement. Finally, both of them reconciled which made me joyous.

Once the pizza was delivered, we began to eat and talked about random things.

Then Lyon-san shared a few things which happened this morning.

"Juvia-chan, Gajeel and Erza had asked for your current number. I resisted sharing it with them but they urged me.   
I didn't know how to resist them further so shared it with them. I'm sorry for that, Juvia-chan."

Lyon-san apologised for this but I assured him it was okay as I didn't mind it. 

"Even Juvia was thinking of exchanging numbers but things happened..hahaha" I chuckled casually.

"Juvia-chan, can I ask you a question? And be honest about it please?" Lyon-san asked me in a serious tone.

I nodded in agreement.

"Why did you cry and leave yesterday? Was it because of Gray? Are you still not over him?" I tensed up as soon as the last question left out of his mouth.

"Stop it!! Lyon. Whatever be the reason, she assured us, she's alright. And don't talk about your stupid cousin." Meredy-chan hissed at her husband and looked towards me.

"Juvia-chan, you don't need to answer that question. We know you have moved on. Forget about him, you have your life ahead." She tried to encourage me.

I couldn't hold onto my tears and broke down to tears again just like yesterday.

"Meredy-chan, Seeing Gray-sama again, memories flashed before Juvia's eyes. How much ever Juvia tries to forget about him, she's not able to do it.  
Because Juvia really loved him with her whole heart and soul. She never expected Gray-sama would do something like that.  
Juvia's not able to move on because she still loves him. How can Juvia move from the person who gave her such wonderful memories and experiences which Juvia felt for the first time in her gloomy life?  
The reason Juvia cried was because Gray-sama never even once thought of reconsidering our relationship again but went on to get married to another."

Meredy-chan gave her shoulders for me to cry on. Over these ten years, there was not even a single day I never thought of him.

Gray-sama has constantly been in my memories unlike him. I decided never to date anyone again but to lead my life with mine and Gray-sama's happy memories which we cherished back then.

"Juvia-chan, who told you..." Before Lyon-san could finish his question. 

Meredy-chan stopped him and gestured that was enough.

"Look here Juvia-chan, I know how much that guy means to you but now that he's married. Why don't you move and settle down?  
Listen, I have a wonderful idea. As soon as we come from our honeymoon trip, we will arrange you a blind date.  
Now it's my duty to get you settle down into this love business."

Meredy-chan was determined to help me out.

"But Meredy-chan, Juvia can't do this. She doesn't want to hurt another person's feelings just for her selfish reasons. Juvia has decided to go on with the flow of life." 

I told her my final decision but Meredy-chan wasn't taking no for an answer.

Lyon-san intervened and convinced his wife to give some space and time for me to think on it and left after sometime, clearly with an unsettling heart.

Once I got ready for my sleep which I doubted would ever come anytime soon.

My eyes began to tear up, "Why Gray-sama? Why did you decide to break up with Juvia? Why did you show Juvia what it means to be loved? Why? Only to break the cruel reality later on, is it?"


	4. MOVED ON

GRAY'S POV

It had been two days since I met Juvia at Lyon's wedding. Even though we didn't talk with each other, our eyes spoke on our behalf.

I know what I did to her was unfair and injustice but I had left with no other choice. So I let go of her.

I had hoped she would have continued with her new life and would have settled down very least.

But she didn't and that stings my heart with guilt.

"Good morning, Ice-princess. What brought you this early to work?" 

My thoughts were interrupted by my colleague/friend, that was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Shouldn't a policeman always be early and on alert? Idiot!! It's you who's late to work.   
Look at the clock, it's 10 am. Just because Laxus is on leave, you can't come as you wish."

I scolded him while he kept on his bantering on stupid things just to keep up the verbal stiff with me.

"Fine!! I get it. So any improvement in that accident case?" Natsu asked me.

"Yeah!! Looks like Loke caught hold of CCTV footage from the nearby shop and with the help of another footage which we retrieved from the traffic department. We can nab the culprit by tomorrow" 

I told him while playing the video footage on my desktop so that Natsu could see.

"Good, this angle clearly shows his face and number plate. We catch him and let's pay a visit to the hospital and check on the victims." Natsu added which I felt was right.

"Hey don't forget me. If it weren't for my help, you guys would still be searching for evidence.  
I sacrificed my day offs for you both so that you guys could enjoy the wedding."

Loke exclaimed as he entered the office with his goofy smirk.

"Yeah...yeah thanks to you, Mr.Loke. Wedding went on well except..." Before I stopped Natsu, he stopped himself.

"What happened?" Loke asked out of concern and looked towards us.

"Nothing much. It went perfectly. That's all. Now excuse me." I got up and went to the information source department to collect details.

After collecting necessary details and cross checking them once again, I left the place.

Three days ago, Magnolia Union Bank was robbed single handedly by a thief. 

His crime rate increased when he shot the manager who tried to stop him.

Luckily, the manager was shot on his shoulder blade and was taken to hospital as soon as the thief left with the squandered money.

The case came to mine and Natsu's hand but due to our prior engagement. We made Loke to investigate privately for two days even though it's wrong doing to push our work on someone's shoulders.

Poor fellow had to sacrifice his two days off for us. Now with this enough details and a bit of inquiry from the bank staff, I'm certain we could finish this case by today or at most by tomorrow.

Suddenly, my mobile vibrated and it was a call from my fiancee, Diana Williams.

"Hello Gray, Good morning. Did you reach your office?" She asked me softly.

"Yeah! Morning. I'm working on that bank case. So I will be busy for the next few days. Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed over the line,   
"I thought we might go on a dinner date tonight. You know it's been a month since we went out together.   
But if you are busy, I don't have the heart to disturb you so continue on with your work, officer."

I chuckled which made her laugh. "Come to think of it, you are right, Diana. Let's hope I finish this case soon. So that we can enjoy our alone time."

I said in a convincing voice which made her feel assured.

"Okay Gray, I believe you. I thought of paying uncle a visit. Is he still in hospital? Or back home?" Diana asked me clearly with concern laced in her voice.

"Nope!! He's there in hospital. Doctor informed me that by this weekend we can get him discharged.   
I'm actually feeling quite relieved to know my dad's recovering."

I had a small smile on my face as I talked to her. It was a daunting experience when my dad suffered from a heart attack two weeks back.

Luckily, he's recovering and out of danger. 

The main reason I chose policeman as my profession was to follow my dad's legacy as he was the ex-commissioner of Magnolia and also to protect people especially my loved ones.

"Gray....Gray...Are you there?" Diana interrupted my thoughts and began to continuously call out my name.

"Yeah... I'm over the line. Okay, go pay him a visit. I will talk to you later. Bye, have a nice day." I hung the call and went back to my cabin.

It had been two months since I and Diana got engaged. I was dead against getting married due to some personal reasons.

But my dad wasn't taking no for an answer and wanted me to settle down just like my friends.

As a means to make me agree, he emotionally cornered me. I had no other go nor things were going to according to my plans. I agreed.

Diana, a pretty blonde whose a year younger than me worked as a high school teacher in Fairy Tail High where Erza worked as P.E instructor. Me and my friends all are alumni of this institution.

My dad and Diana's dad were colleagues at the workplace. It was her dad's suggestion in getting us married which my dad thought was reasonable.

Before the engagement, we met each other through blind date. Indeed, she's pretty, soft spoken and had a warm personality but she didn't hold the mantle to the real deal.

Diana was already comfortable with this arranged marriage set-up. She made sure I was also equally comfortable with it.

Thus, after a few dates, I disclosed this news to my friends and received congratulations and wishes except for Erza and Lyon.

They totally resented this decision of mine and even didn't attend my engagement party.

It was during this party that we exchanged rings, a tradition followed by her family which signified half of the wedding was done.

But personally, Erza didn't show her resentment towards Diana and that was enough for me. 

Soon my friends welcomed her in our group and made sure even she was part of any parties which we organised.

The reason why Diana was not present at Lyon's wedding was because my cousin didn't want her there for his friend's sake which I respected and sprouted some excuses so that she doesn't attend their function.

During lunch break, Natsu invited me to his daughter's birthday party which was on coming Wednesday, another five days to go.

"This year, she's been pestering us to buy her that princess home set.   
So Luce had already booked it online and would be arriving tomorrow here at our station." 

Natsu informed me so that I could collect the gift set in his absence.

"Gray, I want to ask you something?" Natsu suddenly blurted out my name in a serious tone.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, "What do you want to know?"

"What's the secret between you and Erza regarding Juvia's matter? Why did you break up with her out of blue?" Natsu questioned like I'm a culprit.

My eyes widened due to sudden questions regarding Juvia but regained my composure.

I chuckled to dissipate his attention,   
"It's nothing like you think. As I said back then, she was being over clingy. I felt like I was living in an unhealthy, toxic relationship.   
That's why I broke up with her as soon as our graduation ceremony got over. She was in pain...."

Before I could finish my statement, Natsu got up and punched me on my face.

For a moment, I was startled as to what the hell happened a few seconds ago. He then caught hold of my collar.

"How can you keep on saying the same lie over and over again? Do you think if you keep repeating the same lie, it will become the truth?" Natsu hissed and kept punching me.

His words stabbed my heart very badly as it was throbbing in pain.

"Idiot, we can see the truth in your eyes. You don't like that girl, your heart still holds Juvia in it.." 

Natsu yelled and again was ready to break my nose. Luckily, Gajeel stopped him and caught hold of his fist.

"Idiot, what are you trying to do to him? And you Gray, why can't you defend yourself?" Gajeel shouted at me.

Once my mind processed Natsu's last sentence, I snapped at him.

"Idiot, don't go spouting nonsense. I'm going to get married to Diana in another one month.  
I'm over Juvia. She doesn't have a place in my heart anymore. She's my past."   
Tears began to fall from my eyes.

NATSU'S POV

As Gajeel caught hold of my fist before it could make contact with Ice-princess's nose for hurting Juvia.

Gray snapped at me and began to tell his reasons. But unknown to himself, tears were streaming down his eyes.

His eyes showed the reality which his mouth was trying to deny for a long time.

Once he realized, he was literally running the waterfalls. Gray excused himself to the bathroom.

I sat back on my seat and tried to calm myself down. I know, it's his and Juvia's problem.

But what good friend am I? If I don't help my best friend find his true happiness.

Clearly at Lyon's wedding, it was evident Juvia has not even slightly moved on from her feelings for him.

As far as I remember, Gray was the one who confessed and started their relationship where both of them literally lived an eternity by each other's side.

"Natsu, why did you try to hit Gray? What did he do? And what was about his exclamation?" Gajeel asked me.

Once I told what happened before his entry even he supported my reasons.

"I know that idiot is hiding something. But if he's still not over her, why did he agree to get married to another girl? " Gajeel began to rant about this decision of Gray's.

"That's what I and the girls are trying to find out. You know it's been at least three months since Erza properly conversed with him. Whatever it is, I'm going to get him and Juvia back together."

I exclaimed and looked at Gajeel who was also equally determined.

"We need to hurry up. We would have got more time if Jellal's cousin had properly conveyed Juvia's feelings. Now we have only a month left to get these two back together." 

I told him how Lucy and girls had actually been discussing the same since returning from the wedding.

From Gajeel's surprised expression, it looks like Levy didn't reveal this matter to him.

"But for that to happen, Juvia should come back to Magnolia first. Let's hope we find a way for this." Gajeel added.

That's when Gray entered the room and before going back to his chamber apologised to me for shouting at him.

Even I apologised for hitting him which he shrugged it off and told me to get ready for the arresting the bank robber.


	5. DECISION??

AFTER TWO DAYS

ERZA'S POV

"Okay boys, this is your last one minute. Let's see which team wins. Blue or Red?"

I shouted while the girls were cheering for their classmates.

As the timer stopped, I blew the whistle indicating to stop the game.

"Good job boys. It's a draw. Each team has scored 1 point. Next time try to outshine your opponents." I advised them and soon the school bell rang.

"Okay students. Disperse. Next class, girls be ready for your volleyball match."

"Yes Madam"

Once the students left the court, I went to the locker room to change back into formal wear after taking shower.

It was my third class since morning. Luckily, I'm free for the rest of the day.

"Hey Erza, luckily I found you. Gramps has called you for a meeting." 

Cana Alberona, my fellow colleague and schoolmate informed me. She worked as a chemistry teacher.

"Hi! Oh I see. Are you free this hour, Cana?"

"Even I'm coming with you for the meeting. Wait Erza, let me just inform Dianna that Mira was searching for her." 

Cana left me and ran towards the corridor where she was talking another teacher while I stood outside the sports faculty room.

Dianna is the one who is going to get married to Gray in another one month.

Ever since, I heard about this arrangement. Things which I had hoped for him began to crumble down.

Even though, parents decision played a major role in this. But how could he throw away his long time thoughts and get married to another girl.

I tried convincing him as I knew his heart still beats her name. But that stupid was adamant in his decision which lead to temporary break in our friendship.

And because of this I have also stopped talking to Dianna even though she is my colleague.

When I decided, it's enough beating around the bush and directly let out all the things which he has been hiding for the past ten years to uncle Silver and Juvia.

My advancement went in vain as at that time uncle was out of town and became seriously ill if I could speak to him.

Even things on Juvia's side was not good as Meredy didn't allow neither me or Jellal to meet up with her three months ago.

It was just three weeks back we came to know Meredy was going to get married to Gray's cousin, Lyon.

Of course, over the years she had mentioned about Lyon being her boyfriend but we never guessed he could be Gray's cousin as neither did Gray were mentioned about his cousins.

It was our plan to get Meredy close to Juvia so that the latter could become friends with her and watch over her on behalf of us.

Gajeel would frequently go to Hargeon to make sure Juvia was safe. Even though she has ignored us after breaking up with Gray. We couldn't let go of her. 

Juvia didn't ever attend our calls nor texted any of us after she left Magnolia. We knew her reasons and decided to respect that.

Even though Meredy did tell us about Juvia from time to time, she never gave a clear cut opinion on Juvia's feelings for Gray.

We had a hunch that she would still harbor those feelings for him even after him being cruel towards her.

But things regarding this came to total stand still when Juvia and Meredy changed their shared apartment after my wedding.

From then till Meredy's wedding, we didn't know about Juvia until we met her for real at the ceremony. 

Her cries during the speech were evident enough to show the pain she carried in her heart for that idiot.

At that time; I, Lucy and Levy decided even if we had just a month's time. We should get them together as they deserve this happiness in this life.

Once Cana came back, we went to meet Master Makarov in his office.

"Hello children" He greeted us. 

Even though we are in our late twenties, our principal still called us children which brings smile on our face.

Me and my friends did our high school in this prestigious institution. 

Ever since then, master Makarov has always addressed us as his children while some us would call him master or gramps.

"Good afternoon Gramps" Cana responded.

"Good afternoon Master". I greeted him back. 

We sat on the chair and waited for information which he was going to give us.

"Well, as everyone in this school knows Ms.Aquarius has left her swim instructor job to get settled down into family business. We are now trying to appoint someone for the same post.  
So I thought, if you know anyone whose quite talented in swimming and moreover is willing to teach our students, you can suggest me.   
For now, even an uncertified trainer is welcomed as in two months we are going to have sports fest.  
Anyways, I was going to give an advertisement in the newspaper tomorrow.   
But thought if you have anyone in your mind, then, can you call that person?"

Principal disclosed the reason he called us and as soon as I heard this news, I felt like a cool breeze enveloped me.

This news provides a perfect opportunity to call her back to Magnolia. 

If something was meant to happen, certain miracles will pave way for the destined thing to occur at any cost.

Seeing my dumbfounded expression, Cana poked my shoulders and smirked at me as if she grasped the things running in my mind.

Of course, ever since, I and the girls disclosed everything to Cana, Mira and Lisanna about Juvia and Gray. Even they were determined to get those two back together.

"So children, do you know anyone? If yes, tell them to come for an interview on Monday."

"Sure master. We have the perfect person for this job. Even she's an alumnus of this very institution." 

I said with a smile and thought the first thing to do after reaching home was to talk to her.

MEANWHILE 

JUVIA'S POV

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SHERYLN-SAN?"

I stopped whisking the cream when I heard my boss disclosing important news.

"Yes, you all heard it right. We are going to close this cafe from tomorrow once and for all.   
As you all know my husband got retired last month. He wants us to get settled down in a peaceful environment which happens to be his hometown.   
Even the buyer has been finalized, now this cafe is going to be an instrument shop.   
I'm sorry everyone. This is it, today's your and this cafe's last day.  
Hope everyone will understand my situation."

My boss lady said with guilt laced in her voice. My other coworkers began to whisper. 

"Don't worry guys, later in the evening, we have a small farewell party along with a little surprise." 

She said in a happy tone while trying to hide her sadness as it was evident she has already begun to miss us and this place.

This is one of the places which brought peace within me whenever I was down.

Sheryln-San looked after me as if I was her little sister and always made sure she helped me whenever I was in trouble regarding financial issues.

Surely I'm going to miss this job and my boss lady.

But one thing became clear, today was an unlucky day for me. 

As from tomorrow, I'm going to be jobless as well as homeless.

Just before leaving to work this morning, my house owner gave me the other blow.

He wants me to vacate the apartment by tomorrow evening as the rent contract ends today. 

I tried to negotiate with him by renewing the contract for another one year. 

But it looks like he has already booked this apartment for one of his colleagues.

What an unlucky day!!!

Later in the evening, after closing the cafe for customers at 8 pm, we had a small party.

Sheryln-San and her husband David gave us a bonus which consisted of two months' salary.

"Okay guys, I had a wonderful time being with you all. I sure, I'm going to miss this life and such sweet workers whom I see as my family.   
Thank you for all the nice works you all have done for me and this cafe.  
Juvia, Karen and Riya make sure you girls are safe and happy. And keep in touch with me.   
Hope you girls get settled down in your life according to your wishes.  
And Jay, Brock, I thank you guys for always helping us out during the odd hours.  
Thank you everyone. I'm going to miss you all."

Sheryln-San began to tear and hugged us in a group hug which made me tear up as well.

After finally parting my ways with Momo's cafe once and for all. Now I was left with unsettling thoughts and worries in my heart.

Firstly, I need to find a place for me to live by tomorrow evening. 

I didn't inform about my fixed situation to Meredy-chan and Lyon-San as I didn't want to disturb their honeymoon trip.

Once I reached home, it was 9:30 PM, after taking a quick shower to freshen up myself.

I began to pack my luggage which consisted of my clothes, belongings, decorative items, some utensils along with cooking appliances in cardboard boxes.

Then I moved on to pack my medals and trophies which I won I'm swimming competition during my school days and college days.

It was with help of Lyon-San and Meredy-chan that I took part in some national level competition and won the trophies and scholarships to continue my studies as they kept on encouraging me and never to give up on my passion which helped me in earning recognition.

Some medals and trophies brought back certain fond memories as I cherished these wonderful moments with Gray-sama.

Even though, these fond memories brought a smile to my face but it never failed to sting my heart at the same time which would lead to tears in my eyes.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by my mobile's ring tone as someone was calling me.

It looks like an unknown number but anyways chose to attend to know the caller at the other end.

"Hello!! Is it Juvia?"

"Yeah!! May Juvia know who's talking?"

"Juvia, it's me, Erza. How are you? I got your number from Lyon. Hope you are not taking this in the wrong sense." Erza-San laughed sheepishly.

"Oh Erza-San, sorry Juvia didn't recognize your voice. Juvia is fine. How are you, Jellal-San and your daughter?  
Juvia couldn't talk to you and others after that time and things happened. Juvia is happy to talk to you." I said sincerely.

"I understood your pain Juvia. It's okay, we are not faulting you. So how's your life going on?" She asked me.

I don't know why I chose to disclose my current predicament to Erza-San. But nevertheless, I told her everything which made my heart feel light.

Erza-San remained silent for a few times before asking an unexpected question.

"Juvia, what do you think of moving back to Magnolia?"

Erza-San then told me currently our school needs a swim instructor and explained how it's a perfect job for me to take on.

"But Juvia doesn't want to be there where Gray-sama...no where Gray is there. It will hurt Juvia even more than she can already take it nor she wants cause any trouble for Gray." I began to stutter and told her I can't take up this job nor come back to Magnolia.

"Listen Juvia, you are going to live and work for yourself. Don't go thinking about him. If he can move on, then, why can't you?  
See he's going to get married soon. If you really still love him, then, we will help you in getting him back at any cost. The answer lies with you, Juvia. " 

Erza-San told me something which surprised me as he's still not married but going to.

"No Erza-San, Juvia doesn't want to ruin his happiness. If he has decided to get married, then, he must be happy with this decision. Juvia doesn't want to cause him any more trouble.   
But can you give Juvia sometime to think about this offer?"

Erza-San's voice perked up, "Yes, take your time. But it's a perfect opportunity for you to come back here. We all can go back and rekindle our friendship. Tell me your answer by tomorrow night, Juvia. Waiting to hear a good news."

"Okay Erza-San, can you send Juvia Gajeel-kun's number?"

"Sure, bye Juvia."

"Bye Erza-San"

Once Erza-San kept the call, my thoughts began to revolve around what Erza-San had just offered. 

I thought about all the pros and cons and decided to do the same after consulting with Meredy-chan and Lyon-San.


	6. BACK TO MAGNOLIA

SATURDAY 

GRAY'S POV

"Looks like Mr.Fullbuster has fully recovered, Mr.Gray. Just make sure he takes his medication seriously and without skipping his dose." 

Doctor advised while seeing dad's report to make sure his vitals are normal.

"Yes, understood, doctor. I'm happy that I'm finally going home." My dad exclaimed happily.

"Mr.Gray, now it's your duty to take care of your dad. ."

"Sure doctor. Thank you for your help. Dad, come let's go." 

I carried the bag while Dianna who had accompanied me, helped dad in getting up from bed.

"It's okay, dear. I'm alright. Let me make myself useful." Dad exclaimed and kindly declined her help.

"Ok uncle, but don't strain yourself." She said with a smile and came by my side.

Once we reached home, luckily, I had cleaned up the apartment especially my dad's room as the place should be clean and hygienic, which I need to focus on seriously.

While dad was resting in his room, Dianna was cooking lunch for us.

"Thanks for coming today, Dianna." I said while entering the kitchen. 

Hearing my voice, she was startled and turned around to look at me with a smile.

"It's okay, Gray. I couldn't visit uncle that day as I was winded up with some school work.  
Gray, can I ask you a favour?"

Her sudden question took me by surprise as in these three months she has never asked me anything for herself.

Soon her attention was back to the gravy she was making. I went near her and looked at her.

"What do you want Dianna? Let me, if it's within my powers to help out, surely I will do." I assured her.

"Can we just postpone this wedding for another three months?" She said in a serious tone without hesitation.

Her request brought mixed feelings within me. 

'Did Erza tell her about my past?'

Sensing my confusion, she spoke,  
" Gray, I need some time to think about this marriage."

"Is it because of me? Are you having doubts whether I'm marrying just for my dad's wish?"

Dianna turned off the stove and turned around to face me.

"That may partly be a reason for this postponement. But I do have my personal reasons which I need to sort out before things go way out of my hands.  
For this to happen, I need your help Gray."

Then she told everything which she had bottled up in her heart. It really amazed me how both of us are actually standing on the same boat right now.

But one thing which made her different from me was she was ready to face the problem and sort it out once again unlike me who chose to run away from it.

Dianna left for her house on a happy note after having lunch with us.

'Whom am I to stop her from getting her happiness back? I'm sure this marriage isn't going to happen.' I thought to myself. 

Later at night, I decided to disclose this matter to my dad and hear out his opinion.

MEANWHILE 

JUVIA'S POV

I vacated my apartment and handed over the keys to the owner.

I talked to Gajeel-kun in the morning. He and Levy-San were delighted to hear my decision about coming back to Magnolia.

It was Gajeel-kun who booked an appointment with a packing and moving agency in Hargeon.

So now, my luggage will be moved to Gajeel-kun's address back in Magnolia by tomorrow.

Now, after making sure my luggage has been properly loaded into the truck. I went to train station to board train to Magnolia which was just four hours from here.

Before calling Gajeel-kun, I first called Meredy-chan and Lyon-San first. 

I informed them about everything from losing my job to vacating my apartment to Erza-San's job offer.

Both of them listened carefully before sharing their opinions. I knew Lyon-San would eventually agree to this agreement but my worries were of Meredy-chan's.

My thoughts were on what would Meredy-chan say about this but to my surprise even she was also totally supportive of this arrangement.

I was literally awestruck when Meredy-chan agreed. She was the one who despised Gray-sama and wanted me to stay away from him at any cost.

But now, she wants me to go back and try enjoying my life to the fullest over there in Magnolia.

Did Lyon-San manage to change my bestfriend's mind this easily within the span of a few days?

It was after talking to these two, I gained confidence in my decision and decided to go with the flow.

I encouraged myself even if I met Gray-sama for real. I should behave like an acquaintance to him and shouldn't in any case bring up things which happened between us.

As Gray-sama has moved on with his life, my unrequited love feeling shouldn't cause him anymore trouble. 

This should be my prime motive which I need to follow at any cost.

It was after talking to Gajeel-kun, he invited me to his house and also told me he would be the first one whom I will meet in Magnolia.

So it looks like I will be staying in his house for a few days until I find an apartment for myself.

AFTER FOUR HOURS

Finally, I reached Magnolia, the place which gave me both types of experiences.

'No!! Juvia shouldn't think about anything bad.' I shook my head violently and then got down from the train.

As I moved along with the crowd towards the exit gate. As I neared the gate, I saw Gajeel-kun and Levy-San standing who greeted me with a bright smile.

Seeing them, my eyes lit up and a wide smile adorned my face. 

"Hello Levy-San..Hi Gajeel-kun"

I hugged Levy-San then Gajeel-kun. 

"Welcome back, Ju-chan" Levy-San wished me which made me giggle.

Soon we got into Gajeel-kun's car and drove back to his house. There I was greeted by two kids whom I saw at the wedding ceremony.

"Good afternoon, aunty" They said in unison and bowed down.

"Good afternoon" I wished them back.

"Kiddos, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Gajeel-kun told them.

"My name is Shou Redfox." The boy who looked like a mini version of Gajeel-kun with Levy-San's hair and eye colour said.

"My name is Emma Redfox." The girl who was an exact replica of Levy-San except for her red eyes which she inherited from Gajeel-kun happily exclaimed.

"We are twins and four years old." They said in unison.

"Aw!! So cute" I knelt down to hug them while Gajeel-kun and Levy chuckled seeing our interaction.

"Okay kids, let auntie Juvia get freshened up. Then both of you can play with her." Levy-San told them for which they nodded in agreement.

"Levy-San, your kids are so adorable. Luckily, your genes are dominant."

"Hey!!" Gajeel-kun pouted which made us giggle seeing his funny face.

Once I got freshened up, Levy-San arranged some snacks and juice which I ate with the kids. 

Then I played with Emma and Shou with their toys for some time before Gajeel-kun took them to their room for evening nap.

"Ju-chan, Lu-chan was thrilled when I informed her that you are coming back to Magnolia. So later at evening, everyone is going to come here just to meet you."

"Oh, Juvia would love to meet and spend time with everyone. It's been a decade since Juvia had ignored to you all.   
Please Levy-San, don't think Juvia did this because she hated everyone.  
Juvia was coward back then. She chose to run away instead of facing it like a brave woman.  
It was so naive of her to think if she could cut down contacts with you all, she can forget Gray-sama...no Juvia means Gray.   
But neither was the case as she still not able to move on." 

My voice began to break and soon tears flowed down my eyes.

Levy-San hugged and patted my back,   
"Don't worry, Ju-chan. Everything will be alright. Trust me, we will get everything back to normal.  
But first thing, promise me. You won't call Gray as Gray-sama.   
And you should only talk to him, in case if you meet up, only when he initiates the conversation.  
See Ju-chan, you may wonder, why I'm ordering you in your personal issues but if you want to know certain things then you ought to follow some rules."

I looked at her nodded in agreement. I knew what she meant by certain things. 

Even I want to know the actual reason behind our break up so that I could move on with my life. 

As I thought this might be one of the reasons which was making me laid back and preventing me from moving on with my life.

LATER AT NIGHT

SILVER'S POV

After eating dinner which Gray had prepared, I came back to my room to take tablets which was prescribed only for night time.

"Dad, didn't I tell you, you should be taking pills with warm water not with cold water. Here take this." Before I could take, Gray had come with a warm glass of water.

"Thank you, my son." I smiled and took it from him. He watched me till that pill entered my mouth.

"Good. And there's your novel which you were reading before getting hospitalized." He pointed to the bed stand where my novel was present.

"Thank you, my son. Good night."  
But he remained silent and looked at me with confused expression.

"Dad, can we talk for few minutes? I need to tell you something." He said in a serious tone. 

I sat upright and gestured him to sit next to me on my bed.

"What is it, my son?"

Then he told me how Dianna wanted to postpone this wedding for few months as she was having mixed feelings about this marriage and her previous relationship.

"She says her ex wants her back. He's ready to quit the job and work in another school which was the sole reason for their break up few months back.  
I think she wants to actually reconsider this offer and get back together that's what I feel.  
So dad, can you talk to her dad about this as if it's a request from our side?" Gray pleaded me.

I held his right palm and gave a gentle squeeze to it before asking his opinion, 

"Gray, want to do you feel? Do you want to get married to her or call off the wedding?  
Look Gray, when someone holds a person in their heart dearly, it's very difficult to erase their memories and thoughts because that person was an important part in those cherished moments.  
Of course, at times, some misunderstandings does occur while being in relationship but that doesn't mean we want to end that relationship for the case of that problem.  
But we try to clear away those problems by compromising it in a way that doesn't affect that person or the relationship.  
From what you told me about Dianna her ex has compromised just to have her back which makes their relationship stable once again."

Gray looked at me and asked, "What are you trying to say dad?"

I smiled, "Look Gray, after me, I want someone who loves you and cares for the same way I and Mika did for you in our stead.  
Even if Dianna comes back to you, I don't think there will true love in it which will make this marriage hard in the course of time.  
One thing became clear to me, she agreed to this marriage on a whimp without giving much thoughts.That's why, she hesitated to disclose this directly to her parents.  
So let's call off this wedding, what do you say?"

I asked him and he nodded,  
"Even I was also thinking about the same. That guy quit his job just to be with her. This shows he loves her, dad and wants her back in his life.  
They deserve a second chance dad. So should I talk to her dad?" 

He asked me for which I denied and decided to do it on my own.

"Gray, listen my boy, I think this wedding is being called off for some reason, so consider this as blessing in disguise.  
If you have anything to share with me, do tell me, as your dad, I will do anything in my means to make you happy.  
Think about yourself and consider this as your second chance. Now go take rest, you look exhausted."

He laughed and said, "You are the one to talk. Good night, dad. I feel less burden now after talking to you. Bye." He left after closing the door.

I know there are many things bottled up in his heart and mind which I wanted to uncover and make him understand as he was losing himself in this process.

I knew from the start Gray had agreed to this wedding just for my sake so that I stop worrying about him.

But how can a parent stop worrying about his child when they are undergoing something bad without their knowledge?

Ever since Natsu called me two days back, few things became clear about Gray. 

All I hope now is that whatever he's hiding just for the sake of protecting that person, just disclose that to her before even she decides to abandon him for real.


	7. NOSTALGIA

DAY OF INTERVIEW 

JUVIA'S POV

"How are you, my child? It's been a long time since I saw you, Juvia" Principal Makarov was pleased to see me.

"Indeed it's been a long while, master. Juvia is doing great. Hope to hear the same from you, master." I said with a smile and handed him my portfolio.

After taking a glance at it, master Makarov spoke,

"Juvia, I know how talented you are in swimming because I have personally seen your talents.   
Even the certificates which you earned speaks volumes about your skills. I'm happy to say from tomorrow you can join our school as a swimming coach.   
All the best, my child. Hope you enjoy your life here in Magnoliqa just the way you have felt from your first experience.  
Welcome to Fairy Tail once again."

Master's encouraging words brought a warm feeling with me which surely has raised up my hopes and confidence level.

Once the interview got over, I thanked master Makarov once again before taking my leave.

From there, I went to the sports faculty room which Erza-San showed me while touring around the school.

In these many years, our school hasn't changed much except for its lavish furnishings along with a few hi-tech campus facilities.

There I saw Cana-San and Mira-San who were extremely happy to see me.

Before I could greet them, they tackled into a hug which made me lose balance, we were down on the floor while Erza-San chuckled.

"How are you, girl?" 

"Where were you, Juvia? We missed you." They said simultaneously without breaking the hug.

It was Erza-San who helped us to get up from the floor. "So are you fine being here in Magnolia? No hard feelings right?" 

Cana-San asked for which I nodded in agreement earning a smile from her.

"Juvia, here's your schedule. Your timing is from 10 AM to 5 PM, same as Erza. Got it?"

"Yes Mira-San" 

After chit chatting for half an hour catching up with our life stories.

It was time for Cana-San and Mira-San to leave as they had classes to attend.

"Bye Juvia. See you Tomorrow." They left, leaving me and Erza-San alone.

"Finally, you are back here with us, Juvia. So how are you feeling right now?" She asked me.

"Juvia is actually feeling happy for some reason. She had many things in her mind before coming here.  
But once Juvia set her foot in Magnolia, she gained confidence everything would turn out alright and no need to worry about it." 

I said in a confident voice which made her believe in my words.

After spending sometime with Erza-San before she got busy with her classes. I took my leave and assured her I would visit her house during this weekend.

On the day of my arrival, Gajeel-kun and Levy-San had arranged a small welcome party for me where all my close friends came except for Natsu-San and Gray-sama.

It was Lucy-san who convinced me that they were both busy with their assigned case, thus, couldn't attend the party. 

But I had a hunch that none of them would have informed him about my arrival.

Even if I'm here in Magnolia, it's no use now as he's anyway going to get married to the lady whom I saw back in school.

As pretty as her name Dianna sounds, even she looks beautiful. From what I saw today, she seems like a perfect match for him. 

I have lost him and it's been a decade since I had lost him. If it weren't for my clingy nature as he calls, who knows where would I have been in relationship with him?

I decided to take a solo trip around the school campus relishing my fond memories which I cherish.

As most of the campus design remains unchanged, it's easy for me to relive those moments in my mind.

With a big smile plastered on my face, I went around the football ground. It was here that I saw Gray-sama for the first time in my life. 

That day, I didn't get to talk to him as he was playing with his class. I had to watch him from far when Lucy-san introduced her friends.

I can clearly remember as if it was yesterday. I was still new to school and town. It was on my second day, I got along with Lucy-san.

She was the first ever person who was willing to make friends with me. 

Unlike me, Lucy-san was always an extrovert, jovial and popular for her looks, status, good nature and lovely personality, a perfect product of the Heartfilia family.

It's through her, I got introduced to Gray-sama and my other friends. Of course, her friend's gang welcomed me with open arms. It was through me Gajeel-kun entered this gang.

Unlike others, Gray-sama was a bit reserved and took nearly a month to be comfortable around me and Gajeel-kun.

This football ground has another important significance this is where Gray-sama broke up our two years of relationship.

I never sensed any usual behavior or attitude change from him. When I thought things were going in a cherry blossomed path, this moment came to a dead end.

As I stood near the goal post, my memories took me to that exact moment.

FLASHBACK 

"Gray-sama, finally we graduated. Juvia is looking forward to her college life."

"Hmmm"

I pouted, "Why are you being silent since the ceremony got over? Is something wrong, Gray-sama?"

Gray-sama looked at me. His onyx eyes which always seemed dreamy were suddenly filled with some kind of burden.

"Juvia, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Gray-sama? Do you want Juvia to withdraw her application from Hargeon university?" 

I gently placed my palms on his cheeks and caressed them.

He took in his breath and caught hold of my wrists and my palms away from his cheeks which I felt odd. 

My heart was beating rapidly out of unknown fear. It made me wonder whether Gray-sama was in any sort of trouble.

"Juvia, let's break up. I had enough of this act. I can't do it anymore." 

Finally he said what was within his heart but my ears and mind was not ready to accept and made wonder whether I was hallucinating.

"Gray-sama, don't go kidding around. Juvia suddenly had a heart attack. She knows you love her just as much as Juvia loves you." 

I laughed sheepishly to cut down the tension around us.

Gray-sama looked serious even his voice sounded dead serious,  
"I'm not joking. It's you who's fooling around. Can't you grasp what I'm trying to say?   
I said, let's end this relationship. You are way too clingy and obsessive. I can't go on like this.  
You better just go away from mine and my friends' lives. Let's end it here…."

Before he could end his sentence, my reflexes took better of me. I had slapped him across his face hardly.

Tears began to spill from eyes uncontrollably,   
"Why? What did Juvia do wrong? She always made sure you were happy but why did you decide to break Juvia's heart, Gray-sama?   
Don't you know how much Juvia loves you? Then, why are you breaking up?"

Soon I fell down on my knees and began to cry. I expected him to console and say it was just a prank but he never came up to me.

All I heard was footsteps fading away. He didn't even show an ounce of concern just walked away from my life just like a passing cloud.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Without knowing myself, tears were spilling down from my eyes as I remembered those heartbreaking moments which were accompanied with a stabbing pain in my heart.

I wiped my tears and decided to leave the school before I broke down in front of the students.

'Juvia, let's just forget that. Come, you have to find a place to reside. Let's go for apartment hunting.' I said to myself to cheer up my mood.

POLICE STATION 

GRAY'S POV

"Here's the whole details and reports of that bank robbery case. The culprit was arrested on Saturday evening by me and Natsu Dragneel, Sir."

Natsu handed over the files to Laxus who looked through it as I explained a few things to him.

Laxus Dreyar, our super senior in school and college is the commissioner of Magnolia. 

It's been said he's the youngest ever to get this post solely based on his talents, training and powers.

He got married to his longtime girlfriend, Mirajane Strauss a few years back. She was our senior in school and college, Erza's classmates and old rival. Now both of them are proud parents of a six year old girl, Nova Dreyar.

"Good job, both of you. Carry on with this sincere job. For some days, both of you focus on the pending cases until a big case comes to your way." Laxus ordered us.

"What about our promotions?" I enquired him. 

It's been five year since I, Natsu and Gajeel joined the police department after clearing both written and physical exams.

Currently, we hold the post of inspector. The next level would be superintendent with higher salaries and benefits which also means bigger cases for which I was ready.

"About that, I have given three names from our station, yours, Natsu's and Loke's. Now it's up to the higher ups to decide.   
Don't worry, I'm sure both of you would be promoted but one of you will be transferred to the crime department. Let's see which one of you will be transferred? Now get going." 

His words brought some confidence within me that I will get promoted this year.

"Finally, we can have some relief for a few days." Natsu commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what was the occasion that the metal-head had arranged a party which you were ranting about how you missed it?" I asked him. 

Apparently, Gajeel had arranged a party which Natsu couldn't attend. 

I didn't attend the party because, basically, he didn't invite me. What a good friend he is?

"Don't know, let it be. Come let's go, I'm starving. Today Luce made lunch for me. I'm excited to see what's in store for me." 

Natsu exclaimed like a child which made me laugh seeing his antics.

"I'm sure, she would have made lunch which can be fed for at least five more people, knowing your appetite." 

I chuckled while he nodded in agreement which showed he was damn hungry as he didn't catch the insult in my comment.

Once we reached our chambers, Gajeel and Loke were already eating their lunches prepared by their wife.

"Are you guys trying to mock my unmarried status? What's with this wife made lunch today?" 

I questioned them before sat down to eat my lunch which consisted of some rice, vegetables and egg.

I had to prepare this early morning before leaving for work so that dad doesn't strain himself later on with this.

"Looks like someone is jealous. Anyways, you are going to get married next month, man." Loke retorted.

"Yep.." I decided not to disclose my wedding getting called off. They might make some unwanted scenes. 

Whatever I'm gonna do with my life, I want to do it myself. If I want to make things clear with Juvia, I'm the one who's going to do it, not these people.

After eating our lunch, it's time for dessert.

"So whose turn is it today?" Natsu asked and looked at us like a predator.

GAJEEL'S POV

"It's my turn. Here enjoy your dessert." I presented the sweet vanilla buns and chocolate cookies which Juvia had baked yesterday for Emma and Shou. 

I insisted that she bake extra, which she agreed to.

That day for the welcome party, I didn't call Gray as Erza was like let them meet coincidentally. 

Moreover, she had a feeling that he might invite his fiancee and things might get awkward for Juvia.

"What only these? I was expecting cake and doughnuts." Loke exasperated while Natsu looked pissed but Gray remained silent.

'Looks he's reliving some memories.' I smirked and passed them the box so that they could take some.

Once they had a taste of it, both Loke and Natsu were pleased and wanted a second serving.

Gray's eyes were widened due to surprise. He had a soft expression on his face which clearly showed he was fondly remembering some moments but at the same time, his eyes showed a pained expression.

"Wow, Metal-head, didn't know Levy was such a good Baker? These cookies and buns are delicious." Natsu praised my shrimp.

"Yeah, I agree with Natsu. Levy is such a professional Baker. I suggest you set up a bakery for her. You could earn some money with these." 

Loke joined Natsu and both were praising my wife. But the actual credit goes to my best friend, Juvia.

"What about you, Stripper? Aren't you gonna praise my Shrimp?" I taunted him just to hear him speak about how this recipe and dish belonged to his ex-girlfriend.

"They actually taste good. It reminds me of someone. Both the recipes are similar. Levy is doing a good job in learning this." 

He said as a matter of fact without hinting anything which he felt for Juvia.

"Who is this someone?" Natsu teased him.

"Maybe his fiancee" Loke answered for him.

But Gray shook his head in denial, "It reminds me of Juvia." He said with a sad smile which didn't go unnoticed by us.

'Damn you, Stripper. Why can't you be honest with yourself for once?' I thought to myself.


End file.
